Kuroko's Basketball
by Midnight-creator
Summary: In which each of the Generation of Miracles joined different high schools but still play together. Kuroko Tetsuya never joined the basketball team of Seirin but still interact with them in some way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kuruko no Basuke, all credit belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Kuroko no Basuke - fan fiction**

**Kuroko's Basketball**

**Summary: In which each of the Generation of Miracles joined different high schools but still play together. Kuroko Tetsuya never joined the basketball team of Seirin but still interact with them in some way.**

**Author Notes: Since this fan fic gonna be an AU(maybe), some of the things about the school system will change. And the things about the 'Shadow' and the 'Light' will still exist but have different meaning. The story will start drifting away from the manga midway through first chapter and come back again, but the chapter following this, won't have a lot of connection toward the manga. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Most importantly Kuroko have a new personality. Kuroko is in character and out of character depend on the situation.**

**Setting**

**"Talking"**

_**"Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Seirin's Basketball Team**

Normal's POV (the first section is the same as the manga since most of the fan fic on here start like that and I don't feel like changing the flows of thing)

Teikou Middle School Basketball Club

A outstanding and formidable team with more than a hundred club members, earning several successive championship wins.

But even in that splendid record, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "Strongest"...

A generation with five players with a talent like you would see once in ten years called the "Generation of Miracles"

But... there was an unconfirmed claim about the "Generation of Miracles"

Despite nobody knowing him and not being in any match records, there was still one more person the five geniuses acknowledged as superior.. The Phantom Sixth Player.

* * *

Seirin High School

Seirin High School holds it second school entrance ceremony ever since it was build a year ago. Many junior set up stands on the school grounds, other are passing out flyers to the freshman, frantically stacking the paper on them to get them to join. In the center of it all was two freshman boys.

"Aren't you interested in rugby!"

"Did you ever played shougi!"

"If you're Japanese then you should play baseball!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

"I can't move forward! Bring a snowplow!" one of the freshman boys with black hair screamed out while trying to push the recruiter away.

Tears start running down the face of the other freshman boys with lighter hair, "We haven't moved more than five meters in ten minutes..." he winced.

And behind them was a freshman boy with pale blue eyes, light blue hair, and a fair complextion which lean more toward pale. Unlike the other two, he went through the crowd quite effortlessly despite the fact of reading the book he was holding.

"That's it, let's go the bulldozer way!" the black haired freshman raged out as he swing his arms back and forth, almost hitting the pale haired boy who ducked his hand while still concentrating on his book. One can only wonder what is so interesting about the book?...And how come no one pay any attention to him?

"Ah! You, do you like books? How about the literature club?" a junior boy asked.

But too bad the question was directed at the person behind the pale haired boy.

"No, this is a manga, so..." the freshman behind him answer.

"Well, mangas are proper books too. And you must read novels as well, right?" the junior boy inquired.

After a while, the pale haired boy passed through all the club including the map which shown which each club is located. He then landed his eyes on the word 'basketball'. _"Seirin's Basketball Team? I wonder how good they are?"_

* * *

Basketball's sign ups stand

"Well, write your name and student ID number here. Then...the middle school you come from and your goals...? Ah, of course that one is arbitrary, so you can put anything you want." After the freshman boy finish filling out his sign up sheet and get ready to leave, the female upperclassmen with short brown hair waved him goodbyes. _"This could be nice materials..." _she drooled while looking at his back. She picked up the forms and started counting,"...Erm. One, two...ten persons so far. Maybe we'd need a bit more..." _"I wonder how the invitations are going... do your best to bring back promising guys..."_ she smiled as she gaze at her surrounding.

Suddenly a boy with a tearful face pop out infront of her, "I brought back a new student..." he said in terror.

"Is the basketball club here?" asked a redhead who is holding the crying cat like boy by the back of his uniform.

"Waah?" the girl screeched. _"Brought back..isn't that the other way around!"_, she paled greatly as she stare at them. "Yeah," she answered. _"On top of that it looks like there's a wild tiger in front of my eyes_...!" she thought as she scrutinize his appearance, _"What is that guy...!"_

The brown haired girl told him to sit down as the cat like male upperclassmen hand him some tea. "I think you know already, but our school was barely opened last year. All the upperclassmen are still just second years, so somebody with your build will immediately..."

"I don't care about that, give me a paper," he redhead halted her while sipping the tea.

"Eh?" she probed.

"I'll just write my name and go back," he stated.

_"His middle school was in America...! Ooh, I see, he trained in the best place!"_ she said to herself while going over his paper, _"Kagami Taiga-kun...? No matter how you look at it he doesn't seem like an average guy."_ "Huh? You didn't write your goals..." she called out before he left.

"...None in particular," he replied as he crumpled the paper cup. "After all, Japanese Basketball, it's the same thing everywhere," he threw the ball of paper over his shoulder into the trash can without looking back.

"S...scary! Is that really a freshman!" the cat like boy who seated next to the brown haired girl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"By the way, I'd like to know why he grabbed you by the neck and brought you back," she questioned, but he didn't answer. _"And what was that expression on his face...?"_ she suspected.

"That's..." the cat like boy picked up a paper under his elbow and hands it over to the brown haired girl, "Ah, you forgot to pick up a registration paper."

"Eh? My bad, err.." she took a look at the paper, "This is blank?"

* * *

Gymnasium

"Alright, everyone seems to be here. All the freshmen, come this way," said the brown haired girl from before.

"Hey isn't that manger cute?" said one of the freshman.

"She's a second year, right?" another reply with another question.

"But that's true! If she was just a bit more sexy..." the freshman continued.

"You're wrong idiots!" a glasses wearing boys hit them on the head.

"Ouch!"the idiots yelped in pain.

"I'm the boy basketball club's coach. Aida Riko. Nice to meet you!" the brown haired girl introduced.

"Eeeh!" all the freshman cried.

_"It wasn't that guy!" _an underclassmen thought while looking toward an old man holding a cane.

"That's the advisor, Takeda-sensei. He's just watching," the coach explained.

_"Seriously?" _one of the freshman looked at her unbelievably.

"Wait, is that even allowed!" a freshman questioned.

"...Well then, first...take off your shirts!" she demanded.

"Eeeeeh! Why!" they all stare at her with bewilderment.

"What the hell does that mean...?" one of them asked out loud.

She then walked past each of the guys and pointed out their weakness. "You. Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around fifty steps for twenty seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball you'll want to improve that a bit," she then moved on to another, "You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of bath! As for you..." she pointed toward another guy.

"Are you kidding...! It's right..." the newcomer patted his own chest.

"What the hell!" the boy remarked.

He stare at the coach with complete shock, "Just by looking at your body...?"

"The father of that girl is a sports trainer. He was always recording data in order to make training menus. It's a special skill she gained after spending everyday at his workplace looking at muscles and data. By looking at someone's body, that girl's eyes see all its abilities and stats," the glasses wearing boy from before clarified. _"Well, that's not the only reason why she's the coach, though..."_ he told himself.

At last but not least she walked down to Kagami, _"Wha...What the hell! These numbers are above everyone else's...These aren't stats of a boy in first year of high school! On top of that, I can't even estimate his potential...This is...Wah, That's the first time I see someone like that in real...Natural talent!"_ she looked at him with amazement.

"Coach! How long are you going to daydream!" the glasses wearing boy shouted.

"Sorry! So, err..." the coach apologized and went speechless.

"You saw everyone, right? That guy was the last," the glasses wearing boy queried.

"Ah, really?...Huh? Yeah," the brown haired coach responsed, "Well then, let's start practice!"

* * *

Maji

After getting an enormous pile of burger, which shocked many people, Kagami walked toward a table that is apparently empty. As soon as he sit down, a pale looking boy appear in front of him holding a vanilla shake. "You are still growing up, right? That is a large amount you got there," the pale looking boy smirked an inconspicuous smile at Kagami.

"Gwoh! Where from...wait...who are you? What are you doing here?" Kagami shouted heatedly.

"Well, I was sitting there from the beginning. Just watching people," the pale haired boy retorted.

_"...Wait?...Watching people!"_ Kagami looked at him with disbelief. "That still doesn't explain who the hell are you and why the hell are you sitting here," Kagami raged.

"Like I said before, I been sitting here from the beginning. You are the one who came to mine table, not the other way around. And plus I love the vanilla shake here," the pale looking boy holds up his shake to show Kagami. "I'm Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Oh...I'm Kagami Taiga...since you are here first, I should move," Kagami picked up his tray of burgers and stand up.

"Is fine, sit back down. I feel like having a chat with you. Is pretty boring sitting here by myself," Kuroko said.

"Uh...but I don't have anything to talk to you about," Kagami pointed out.

"Why don't you sit back down first, is hard to look at you when you are standing up," Kuroko advised.

_"Did he just told me what to do?...Who do he think he is?" _Ignoring that, Kagami sit down right away and start eating.

"Do you play any sport?" Kuroko questioned.

"Huh?" Kagami raised up one of his eyebrow.

"Just wondering, since you got the built for being a good athletic," Kuroko explained.

"Yeah, I play basketball," he replied.

"...so you play ball games...Have you hear of the "generation of miracles"?" Kuroko asked?

"The "generation of miracles"?" he inquired.

"Yeah...it is said they are supposedly the best basketball player in all of Japan..." Kuroko took another sip of his shake.

"...The best!" Kagami repeated.

"That is what I heard...interested?" Kuroko looked at Kagami knowlegeably.

"...Of course!" he roared out.

Kuroko took the last sip of his vanilla shake and placed the cup down on the table. "...To bad...I won't tell you anything today," he taunted.

"Whaat!" Kagami stare at Kuroko with widen eyes.

"Come back here tomorrow and we will talk, or you could ask your coach about them..." the pale looking boy vanished as the cup flow to the trash bin.

Kagami arise from his seat and gaze at the whole room in search for the pale looking boy"...Hey! Wait up!" After a while of not seeing him anywhere, Kagami seated back down and continued eating his mountain of burgers. _"Who is he...Kuroko Tetsuya?"_

* * *

Gymnasium

It was raining the next day during practice, "Since we can't go for roadwork, we still have time left in our training...what should we do coach?" asked a male upperclassmen.

_"I want to see the strength of the freshmen..."_ she contemplated, "It might be a good opportunity...Let's have a five vs five minigame!" she called out, "With the freshmen against the second years."

"A match against the senpais, that means...!" a freshman exclaimed in shock.

"Do you remember what they told us when we joined the club? Their result from last year...last year, with only freshmen they made it until the final league...!" another freshman told his friends.

"Seriously...!" one of them doubted.

"That's completely out of the ordinary..." another said.

_"...Well then, I wonder how good our rookies are?"_ the coach mused.

"It's not the time to be scared. Of course it's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right! Let's go!" Kagami told the rest of the guys.

As the ball was tossed into the air, Kagami took it right away and dunk it into the basket, shocking many with his amazing skill. "Waaah, what was with that dunk!" his teammates stare at him with awe, "Awesome!"

The coach, Rika, was also in shock, _"It's more than I could have ever imagined...! With that yet unpolished sense of play and destructive power...!"_

"Hey, that's insane..." said the glasses wearing upperclassmen.

_"His fire power is seriously that of a monster...!"_ the coach added on.

"The freshmen are in the lead!" a junior called out looking at the score board - first years, eleven: second years, eight.

"But well, Kagami is the only one scoring!" one of them retorted.

After a while, Kagami dunked another basket. "So high..." a boy said in astonishment.

"They can't stop Kagami at all!" a freshmen delighted.

"...We can't let it go that way, I think it's about time we calm you down!" the glasses wearing junior said out loud.

The next thing Kagami knew, three junior were surrounding him when he have the ball and two even when he don't. Soon the score is first years, fifteen and second years, thirty-one. "They're really strong after all..." a freshman said breathlessly.

"Actually, there was no way for us to win from the start...it's enough already" another said as he considered giving up.

Kagami walked up to that boy and grabbed his shirt, "Enough already...? What the hell is with that!"

"Please calm down," a monotone voice said as Kagami felt something hitting the back of his knees.

Everyone looked toward them in shock. "You bastard..." Kagami shouted while turning his head back, "...You are the one from yesterday?...Why are you here?" he questioned.

Behind him standed the pale looking boy he meet at Maji last night. "Yo...are you calm now?... I just happen to pass through here seeing you about to hit someone," Kuroko said while he pointed toward the opened door he had came in from, "By the way, you should have notice already. I'm wearing the same uniform as you."

"Seems like there's a dispute over there," a junior told the coach.

"Who is that pale looking guy...and where did he came from?" Rika asked.

"I'm not sure...I didn't see anyone walk in," the junior replied.

"Since you have cooled down now, I should also get going. Good luck with your match," Kuroko told him while waving byes.

"Hey..." Kagami halted him, "You going to tell me about them tonight aren't you?"

"Huh?" Kuroko looked at him confusingly.

"About the "generation of miracles"," Kagami reminded him.

"Oh, that... you could have asked your coach, but if you really want to know about them from me, then come to the same place we meet last night. And if you are late, I will be leaving first," Kuroko informed him and walked out of the gym door.

After the commotion is over, the game resumed. Like before the disturbance, Kagami are the only one that is able to score against the junior. Finally the game ended with a score of thirty to fifty-four. The second year won!

* * *

Maji

Later at Maji that night, Kagami ordered the same amount of burgers as he did before, which is a whole piles tall and went to sit down at his usual spot, assuming Kuroko is late. But as he took his first bite of the first burger, the pale looking boy appear infront of him again. "You are late by half a hour, you should be glad that Maji are doing a 'buy one get one free' advertisement of the vanilla mike shake. Or I would be long gone by this time," Kuroko took a sip from each of the two vanilla shake.

"You are kidding right?...I didn't even see him..." Kagami said to no one in particular.

"How was the game?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami looked down on his burgers, "...We lost...none of the guy on my team got to score...and..."

"You only know how to dunk, right?" Kuroko finish it for him.

"How do you know! Is not like I don't know how to shoot but..." he probed.

"You dunk better than you shoot," Kuroko finish it for him again, "So you rather to dunk for less point than to shoot for more point."

"..." Kagami was speechless.

"You want to know about the "generation of miracles" right?" Kuroko asked over.

"Yeah...how strong is the "generation of miracles"? Say, if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?" Kagami asked.

"...You would be instantly killed," Kuroko said without thinking.

"Can't you say that in a different way..." Kagami glare at him.

"On top of that, the five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top," Kuroko told the redhead.

"...Hahhahaha! Nice, I'm burning!...I've decided! I'll take all these guys down and become the number one in Japan," he said confidently.

"I think it's impossible," Kuroko deadpanned.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted out irately.

"I don't know about the potential of your abilities but with your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them. It's impossible...alone...I have decided as well...I will help you," Kuroko said determinedly.

"...How!" Kagami asked.

"That...you will know later on..." the pale looking boy disappear again along with the two shakes.

"...He?...Is he a ghost?" Kagami pondered.

* * *

On the street

After finishing the two vanilla shake, Kuroko threw the plastic cups into the trash bin and pulled out his phone and dial a number without even looking. "Tetsu?" a low voice came through the phone.

"Aomine-kun, I found a potential candidate to be my second 'light'," Kuroko inform the person over the phone.

"Eh...How is he like? Strong?" the voice asked.

"At the moment, no. But I'm sure he will evolve into another monster like you some day..." Kuroko explained.

"Hahhaha...then I will wait for that moment to come true..." Aomine said disappointingly, "Hopefully it will be soon."

"..."

"How have you been doing Tetsu? Haven't seen you in so long," Aomine asked.

"...We talk on the phone almost everyday," he deadpanned.

"...Right...so how have you been doing?" the voice chuckled.

"Good...I guess... Aomine-kun, don't forget we have a game next week in the old basketball court.

"..."

"Don't. Forget," Kuroko threatened.

* * *

**Mid-chan~ I don't know why, but I feel like writing this fan fiction with Kuroko having a different personality. I used almost all the dialogue from the manga(first chapter) on my first chapter, but I won't use anymore for the later chapter.**

**Hope you will like it, please review, and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Kuruko no Basuke, all credit belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Kuroko no Basuke - fan fiction**

**Kuroko's Basketball**

**Author Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for the late updated, life been very busy this past month...I will now answer a few of the review that contain 'question mark'. And thank you for liking the Kuroko with this new personality since I was kind of scare in the beginning that reader won't like him to be out of character, so all your review really give me a lot of support to continue.**

**D: It been stated in the first chapter that they had all joined different veteran schools and Kuroko had also hinted that one of them will be standing at the top (just like the first chapter of the manga). So all the other 'Generation of Miracles' is in their school basketball teams. I hope this helped since I know the first chapter is kind of rushed.**

**AvionLance: There will be a pairing on this story, but I'm not sure who Kuroko should be with yet, but there is going to be a pairing with him. I may post a poll on my profile later if I had not decided on the pairing after this chapter. To your first question you just have to read to find out.**

**HiBirdSong: It seems like you don't like Kuroko to be with Kagami...I'm sorry, but I can't say anything to that just yet...I may really just post a poll on my profile to help me decided on the pairing. So if there is a pairing that you like, please go to my profile page. And thanks a lot for the support.**

**SelfcreatedCharacter: I'm so glad that you understand my story so well just from one chapter. Changes could be really annoying sometimes, that I had to agree with you. To find out when Taiga will notice that Kuroko is a basketball player, I guess you just have to read on. And don't forget people don't call him 'Bakagami' for no reason.**

**Setting**

**"Talking"**

_**"Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The "Generation of Miracles"**

Normal's POV

On the street

It was a Saturday morning, just a little past seven. Even through it was still early, the street is packed with people swarming to different location or rushing off to work. At one of the bus-stop heading toward north, stood a few impatient teenagers and some irritated adult waiting for the delayed bus. In between them, there stands a familiar light blue headed kid, which none of them had notice.

A few minutes later, the bus had finally arrived. As soon as the door opens, the passenger hurried in while either paying or showing their monthly bus card to the driver. The pale hair boy also known as Kuroko just followed the flow and ended up all the way in front of the line...that we would never know how. After putting the coin into the slot, Kuroko went off to find an empty seat near the window to sit at.

The bus started moving after everyone is situated. The three teenagers from before had all crowded together in the back, talking extra loudly...afraid that no one would hear them. "Hey, if what the Coach and all the sempai said were true...do you think we can win against them?" the tallest one out of the bunch asked.

"Huh!" the tanned skin boy on the left side of him looked at him incomprehensibly, "What do you mean?"

"The practice match against Kaijou High...I'm worried. Hyuga-sempai said they're a powerful school of national class...not to mention they took part in the Inter-high tournament every year," the tall boy replied.

"But our school is not that weak either, they make it through until the final league last year when all the sempai is still just freshman," the tanned skin boy retorted, "And plus we had Kagami with us now," he added.

"That was last year...and don't forget they had one of the "generation of miracles" with them now," he responded concernedly.

"...But still, we should have more confidences in our sempai. I personality believe that the sempai could beat them easily...I don't think the so call "generation of miracles" is that big of a deal anyway, not to mention they had all broken up already. They may be strong as a team, but don't forget we are now against only one of them. Five against one, we would definitely win," the tanned skin boy said proudly.

"But still..." the worrywart of the three tries to continue his reasoning but was soon cut off by the quiet boy on his right side that hadn't speak throughout the whole argument.

"Both of you cut it out. You two are really at the opposite ends of the pole. Stop being so optimistic and pessimistic, is really annoying just listening to your two conversation. You know that we won't win for sure, but that doesn't mean we would lose from sure either. Not until the last second of the game would we know the result of the outcomes," the quiet boy vexed at them making them shut up right away.

Now back on to our main protagonist who was smirking at them. _"Eh...so Kagami-kun is going up against Kise-kun next, this will be fun. I guess I will head over to Maji tonight then...,"_ Kuroko mused, but soon turned his attention back to the window.

While staring out of the window watching people, Kuroko's cell phone buzzed out loud...

_Dakara itta ja nai ka_

_Yowasa wo uri ni shita tte mae ni nanka susume yashinai'n daze_

_Nee hakanai jibun_

_Enshutsu shita tte dare mo mukandou... (Kuroko no Basuke opening song 'Can Do')_

"Moshi, Moshi," he answered.

"Tetsu-kun!" a female voice scream through the phone catching a few passengers attention, while thinking 'Where is the voice coming from?' or 'Am I hearing things?'.

"Momoi-san, what's the matter?" Kuroko questioned as he pressed the phone back toward his ear.

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan...I mean Aomine-kun won't tell me where you guys will be meeting at, he calls me bothersome, BOTHERSOME," she cried over the phone.

Kuroko sweat-dropped, "...Well we will be meeting at the usual fast-food place, before heading off to the old basketball court...now that I think about it...I would better check on them before he eat a little too much," he informed Momoi.

"I love you TETSU-KUN!" she cried in joy, "You are the best!"

"...See you later Momoi-san," Kuroko said.

"See you later then," they both ended the short chat.

After ending the call, Kuroko went on and dial a number from his contract list after pulling down to the name 'Kise Ryota'..._beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"Kurokocchi, I miss you," a carefree voice came through the phone having the same manners as the first call.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kise-kun...are you guys at Ichiran Ramen already?" Kuroko asked while looking at the time on his phone.

"Right now is just me, Midorimacchi and Aominecchi, the others haven't arrived yet," the happy-go-lucky voice replied.

"Hmm...How many meal ticket had Aomine-kun brought?" Kuroko queried, "For 'himself'," he added.

"..."

"Since you are not answering, I assume that you are not doing your job, Kise-kun," Kuroko said darkly while keeping his monotone in check.

"...Only...ten," Kise answered sheepishly.

"Eh...how many of them have he used?" Kuroko asked again while playing with the window.

"...About…four," Kise answered obediently again.

"Take the rest away from him this instant or else ban him from eating anything for this entire week," Kuroko ordered.

"But...Aominecchi will get mad at me...Kurokocchi, he will die if he doesn't eat anything for a whole week," Kise muttered meekly.

"Kise-kun, so you are not afraid that I would be mad at you?" Kuroko eyes harden as he stares off into space.

"I...I," he shuddered...inaudibly.

* * *

Ichiran Ramen

"I'm sorry Aominecchi, this for your own good," Kise ran over to Aomine booth while still holding on to the phone and pocketed the rest of the ticket from his grab.

"Kise! What the hell are you doing, give them back to me?" Aomine shouted with a mouth full of juicy beef.

"Is either this or nothing for a week? I'm doing this to help you, you know," the blonde cried while holding up the phone to show him the name 'Kuroko Tetsuya'. "You know that Kurokocchi is really scary when he is angry right? Especially whenever you over-eat and hurt yourself," Kise stated.

"Tetsu...fine," he glare at the phone for a few second before going back to finish his fourth bowl of ramen. _"I'm still hungry, dammit."_

A green head with thick glasses on the booth next to them tries his best to ignore the stupid commotion by petting a stuff turtle with his taped fingers, _"Immature brat."_

* * *

On the bus

After hearing some of their conversation over the line, Kuroko grinned to no one in particular. "Kise-kun," he called out, "I heard your school is having a practice match against Seirin..." He thought back to the trio conversation.

This had caught the attention of Kise back to his phone, "How do you know, Kurokocchi? I heard that they were going to announce it on Monday."

"Some idiots were talking about it like there is no one other than them is on the bus at the moment," Kuroko turns his head around to glance at the bunch.

"Mhmm...What about it?" the blonde questioned.

"There is someone on their team that I'm interested in, help me test his strength," Kuroko turn his attention back to the window again.

"...What's his name?" Kise asked. _"He must be strong if he catches Kurokocchi attention."_

"Kagami Taiga, a freshman," he stated.

* * *

On the street (Akashi Seijuro's POV) [Author Notes: Since I don't really know much about him, he may seem a little too out of character...maybe]

While heading toward Ichiran Ramen to meet up with my old teammates, I can't help but recall the reason why we are meeting up today. As planned, Shintaro had arranged a match for us against the 'White Panthers' a legendary street basketball team that had never played any formal matches in the past. Many may have not heard of them before, but they are as well-known as us in the black market.

In order to play against them we the 'generation of miracles' had created a fake identity known as the 'Black Wind' who had come to challenge their play style with dark concealment like masks and hood. In order to not get our identity discover by anyone, we had each secretly learn a different style of basketball to compete against theirs. A style that is much more powerful than the one we are showing the public now.

Everything had started from that day back in Teiko Middle School when we had won our second championship games... [Author notes: Everything from now on is Akashi's flashback]

* * *

**Author Notes: I know this chapter was really short...I may not even call this a chapter since I had shorten many part of the scene. I guess this what you call a cliffhanger...I'm leaving the flashback for next chapter...since I need to think of a pairing with Kuroko (as I had said before, please head over to my profile page if you had a pairing in mind). The next update may be much later than this one, since I will be getting much busier over the summer.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 3 - Flashback (hopefully it will be longer than this chapter if I have time to type)**


End file.
